charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Powers
The list of power enlists abilities that were used by the witches/demons and other beings throughout the series. 'A' Acid Secretion - Ability to generate acid usually from your hands Aquakinesis – ability to create and control water Astral Projection - make a "copy" of yourself appear wherever the user desires by projecting their consciousness Art Conjuring - bringing art to life until the art is destroyed 'B' Blinking - instant transportation in the blink of an eye, activated by thinking of a location. Used by Warlocks Black Orbing – form of teleportation similar to orbing, used exclusively by Darklighters Blowing - various uses, used by a child demon in "We All Scream For Ice Cream" you see her dispose of a body and send Pheobe and Prue flying, activated by blowing on the hand 'C' Cloning - the ability to duplicate oneself but it cannot be sustained for long periods of time Celerity - the ability to move at accelerated speeds, also called Hyper-speed Conjuring - the ability to instantly conjuring objects from nothing Cryokinesis - the ability to create and/or manipulate ice and extremely low temperatures, such as ice-like breath and casting objects and people in solid ice. This was Prue's power in her past life Cloaking – ability to supernaturally hide someone from others,Leo used this power to hide the remaining Elders from the Titans. 'D' Deflection - the ability to deflect or negate the tangible and active powers of others Duplication – the ability to create physical duplicates of oneself 'E' Empathic ability – the ability to read and feel others' emotions and thoughts, this is one of Pheobe's powers. And formally seen on the episode Primrose Empath where Prue had this power but at the end of the episode had lost it. Energy Balls - the ability to throw balls of electricity, many demons have this ability. Energy Blast – the ability to exert a blast of energy from the hands Elemental Generation - the ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind and water, and even lighting, Paige has this power in one of her past lives. Electrokinesis – the ability to channel and generate electricity, Leo uses this ability to kill Gideon after he kills Chris and tries to kill Wyatt. 'F' Flight- Similar to Pheobe's power of levitation, though more powerful. This was first seen used by a dragon demon. Force Fields - the ability to create solid barriers of magical force, capable of blocking both physical and magical attacks, Wyatt uses a force field as a child to protect himself. Flaming - A form of teleportation by flames. Fire Balls – the ability to produce fire in the palm of your hand, used by upper-level demons 'G' Glamouring - the ability to change ones appearance, usually a Whitelighter's power 'H' Healing - the ability to heal wounded humans, a Whitelighter/Elder ability Heating - used by a demon child, used to heat until the victim grow boils and explodes, activated by touching the victim or hands(set in front of the user but not touching the victim), but if the contact(with hands) is broken the heating stops Hovering - Generally the Whitelighter/Elder's form of levitation. there is some debate weither this ability is slower than levtation, but some cases indicate it is not. 'I' Invisibility 'J' 'K' 'L' Levitating – the ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. This was Pheobe's second power, however, it was taken away after she abused her powers. 'M' Molecular Combustion:Piper's second power. The ability to speed up molecules in an object or life form so it explodes. Mo;ecular Immbolization- the ability to slow down molecules. Molecular Dispersion – the ability to pull a being apart from a molecular level, similar to molecular combustion but more powerful. The Elder Gideon had this power. 'N' 'O' Orbing – teleporting little blue shining lights and orbs that surround a whitelighter's body in order to travel from place to place faster 'P' Premonition: Essentially psychometry or clairvoyance. When touching an object Phoebe can feel something that happened or will happen around or with that object. Later only by entering a room, she could get a premonition. Also in the beggining, her power was activated unintentionally but later she gained some control over it. A very precious power. Projection: This is no doubt one of the most powerful witch abilities in the Charmed universe. It can project the thoughts of the witch who uses it into reality much like reality warping. It is also very difficult to control and master. Billie Jenkins owns that power. Psychokinesis - the ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than conventional telekinesis Persuasion – ability to convince another person or cause them to do something, Barbas can be seen using this power. 'Q' 'R' Reactive Adaptation – the ability to develop a resistance or immunity to whatever they were injured by or exposed to, temporary or permanent. Many demons the Sisters have come up against have had this power. 'S' Shadow Projection: The ability to manipulate shadows and bind them to different shapes. Sensing – the ability to locate and sense the fear of charges, a Whitelighter's power. Strangulation – ability to asphyxiate someone without touching them. The older evil version of Wyatt had this power. Shimering - the ability to teleport with a blur, used by upper level demons 'T' Telekinesis: It is the power to move material objects with one's mind. In its weaker state one has to use material components (aka hands) to activate it, with more practice only vision is nessecary. Prue owned that power and Paige had another version of it: Orbing telekinesis which was much the same with a teleporting feel to it. In an episode where the sisters travelled to their future selves, Prue was able to blast the entire attic with one swing of her hand. In season eight, the witch Billie Jenkins also manifested this power and seemed to be almost as good as Prue could. The emotion which activated it was anger. Telekinetic orbing- the aility of telekinesis but orbing and orbing the object place to place. Temporal Stasis a.k.a. Molecular Immobilization: Piper's power at the beginning of the series. She is able to entirely stop the movement the molecules of an object actually "freezing" it. In the forementioned episode, she was able to freeze an entire block. With more practice she was able to freeze only a part of the affected body. The emotion which activates this power is fear. Telepathy - the ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. Billie's sister Christy had this power. Thought Projection – ability to conjure a person or object with the imagination. Wyatt used this power as a child to bring a Dragon he saw on television into reality. Touch of Death – the ability to kill someone through touch, a Darklighter's Power. 'U' 'V' 'W' 'X' X-Ray Vision: the power to see through different forms of materials and matter like an x-ray machine. 'Y' 'Z' Category: Powers